


Nokia 3310

by orphan_account



Category: Myspace AU - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Gore, Guro, Highschool AU, Hux would like to know how one boyfriends, Hux.'s eyes, I promise they figure shit out, Kylo would like to know how you cut someone up without hurrting them, Kylo's hair, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Vivisection, bassed on myspace Au, feeling, hux has lots of feelings, i mention those two things so much they should be full on charachters, like what ?, long fic, myspace - Freeform, myspace au, nokia 3310 - Freeform, so does kylo, the 2000's, tumblr is to blame, you gusy recall that crappy ass cell phone right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo just wants more Myspace friends and a better  MixCD. He would also like for people to understand him a tad more, and like for himself to understand himself more. Cause he doesn't get it. </p><p> Hux just wants to dissect all the butterflies in his stomach and put them back in the jars where they belong, He doesn't want to think about how he feels every time he see's the scene queen. He also really doesn't want to fuck up being whatever it is that he is?</p><p> **this dramatic pile of Problematic shit is on hiatus for the next 40 years, I will prob never finish it. The only reason I'm not taking it down is because of 00' Nostalgia**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  

 

  

Nokia 3310 

 

 Chapter one: 

 

Algebra was kylo’s least favorite class. It's not like he needed to know this stuff in real life, band members didn't need to understand the Pythagorean theorem. Not to mention Hux wasn’t in the class. He wanted to spend more time with his...boyfriend? 

 

No. Neither of them had updated their marital status on myspace. Neither of them had agreed they were dating. Even if Hux let kylo press kisses to the side of his lips without much complaint. He definitely wanted to be Hux’s boyfriend. Either way he'd rather be with Hux then learning math.

However, Rey did sit in front of him. He reached over and plucked at the girls hollister, in an attempt to get her attention. She looked back, an eyebrow raised in question. 

 

“What?” She asked in a quiet voice, hoping to avoid detection.

  “Are you going to the party on Saturday?” Kylo whispered under his breath. 

   “Sure,” she replied “is your weirdo boyfriend going to he there?” 

“Hux will be there.” Kylo said, smiling as he thought of The other boy.

Rey shuttered. “ I’ve never seen a person so pleased by a dissection.”

Kylo shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to tell her that there was nothing wrong with Hux, he knew that was what she was implying

“Mr. Solo, please refrain from talking while you have work on your desk.” The teacher remarked.

 

  Kylo huffed and crossed his arms at being referred to by his last name. He glanced  down at his blank notebook and decided he would rather draw band logos then work in quadratic equations.

 

  A moment latter Rey passed a note to him, he glanced around then opened the paper after ensuring that the teacher was otherwise occupied.

 

   ‘Can I bring phasma’ it read in her smooth cursive penmanship. 

 

   Kylo didn't have an issue with the other girl and just shrugged before scribbling down a ‘sure’ and refolding the paper. 

 

 “Mr.solo!” The algebra instructor snapped. “You are here to do math! Not to pass notes around the room.”

 

   Kylo rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion to make sure his teacher would see.

 

  “Oh, really? And here I thought the purpose of attending school was to prevent truancy notices.”

   “Ben solo!” The teacher said. “You can report to the main office for your poor attitude.” 

Kylo shoved his chair back as far as it could go back, hitting the desk behind him. 

 

   “Fine!” The scene queen snapped. “And that's not my name!” 

 

    “That's what is written on your birth certificate, now get out of my room.” Replied the teacher.

 

   “Fuck you!” Yelled Kylo glaring at the math teacher before slamming the class door shut and marching down the hallways towards the school's main office. 

 

   Halfway down the hallway he decides he would rather ditch the rest of the day. Maybe he would go to hot topic and pick up some band merch. 

 

  While making his way to the double doors that lead to the track from field, where he could just jump the fence, he spots ginger hair going into the men's room.

 

  It could be Hux. It could also some other ginger kid. But what were the chances of that? Kylo decided to check it out anyway. He walks over to the bathroom. Door and pulls it open.

 

  It was Hux, as he assumed. He was sitting on the bathroom counter sketching something out in his leather journal. He had a stolen scalpel from  bio class in the counter next to him.

He was completely focussed on whatever it was he was doing in his book. His bright green eyes shining in curiosity, intellect. And something else. Something dark that Kylo couldn't place.

 

  The scene queen figured that they were similar to the eyes of a killer as they plotted their crimes. From there kylo couldn't help but wonder just whom Hux would want as his victim. 

 

    Perhaps Kylo? He had said a lot of things about killing kylo on his MySpace. Not that Kylo ever reported Hux’s cyber bullying. He likes The attention. And he liked Hux. 

 

  He liked Hux’s eyes. He likes his hair skin and his beautiful freckles. He liked all the sharp angles in his face. The small pink lips he wanted to cover with his own pouty lipstick stained ones. 

 

  Kylo blushed a dark red as he felt his black jeans grow even tighter, which was amazing because they had already been to close for comfort. The brunette crossed his legs, his erection uncomfortable in skinny jeans. His converse squeaked against the bathroom's dirty tiles as he moved and alerted the ginger of his presence. 

   Hux’s head snapped upward to look at kuli. His large green eyes scanned the other boys body up and down then met him back at his eyes. 

 

 “ shouldn't you be in class ren?” Hux asked as he went about closing the leather hound journal containing his anatomy research. He slid of the counter and narrowed his eyes at The other boy.

 

 The scene queen shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over the BOTDF T-shirt. The extensive amount of Kandi almost completely covering the band logo.

 

 “I got kicked out of class.” Kylo said in a bored tone, “besides, you're not in class either Huxie.” 

 

  The ginger boy rolled his eyes at the nickname. It was so grossly over affectionate. 

 

 “I have a hall pass.” Hux replied, as if it should have been clear. 

 

 “Too hide in the bathroom and draw.?” Kylo sassed. 

“No. To go to the restroom, and I did. Here I am, in the restroom. I didn't clarify what I would be doing in it.” The green eyed boy remarked as he picked up The scalpel from the counter. 

 

  Kylo blushed. He recalled  in biology when Hux had said he wanted to dissect him.

 

  “Did you mean it?” Kulo muttered, more to himself than Hux. 

 

   “Mean what?” Hux asked in annoyance at Kylo’s shy voice. 

 

  “In Biology. The other day, you said that you wanted to… to dissect me.” Kylo remarked, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

 

 Hux glanced around the bathroom awkwardly. He recalled the bad poetry on the bathroom stole that lead to him finding kylo’s MySpace. 

 

  “Yes.” Hux finally said. He felt his heart speed up in his chest. He wished it would stop. Kylo shouldn't make him feel like this he shouldn't produce butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies were meant to be dissected and put in a jar to go on his bedroom's shelves. They were not meant to prance around in his stomach.

 

  Hux scratched at his wrist in a panic ridden looking way. 

 

  “Oh” kylo said. Kylo's heart also sped up and his face turned so red that it matched The stripes in his hair.

 

  “I wouldn't hurt you. Just cut you open a little.” Hux whispered. 

  Kylo didn't understand how you could cut someone open, but not hurt them. Not that kylo would mind. He thinks he'd be OK with being hurt , as long as it was hux who did it.

“OK” kylo said and fiddled with  the snakebite in the left side of his mouth. 

 

 “OK?” Hux asked. Surely Kylo didn’t mean what Hux thought he did. He couldn’t mean it, he couldn’t agree to something. 

 

“You can.” Kylo tried to clarify. “You can cut me up. As long as you agree to let me kiss you more.” 

Hux didn’t see a problem with that. A couple of kisses, throw Kylo a bone or two for the attention whore to chew on.  He grimaced. He didn’t think that way really, Kylo meaned more to him. That’s why he needed to see what is in the other boy. He was so perfect. And beautiful, like a painting on a wall. Or the disembodied head of a dear haltered to the living room wall.  Not that Hux would ever mount Kylo’s Head. 

 

“You’ll let me?” kylo said. Then the butterflies in his stomach had to go and speed up. If he swallowed bleach would it drown them out, Would it stop his rapid fassination with Kylo Ren? 

 

“Yeah,” Kylo said twirling his hair in his hands. “You have to promise that i’ll still be alive in the end, and that you’ll take a picture with me, and that you’ll post it on myspace, and change your marital status to taken, and spend more time with me, and go to homecoming with me, and you’ll have to promise to be my boyfriend too.”

 

Hux blinked. Kylo’s voice whined on at a increasingly more and more annoying and ear grating tone. His viridescent eyes grew in size at the last word. Boyfriend? Kissing was one thing, boyfriend was a whole nother thing, Hux didn’t know how to be a boyfriend. There was no scientific process for it either. What if he messed up. 

 

Anxiety sparked in the back of his head. He tried to even his breaths. When people ask you out, you are not suppose to have a panic attack. However, he was also told that he cut kyo ren open. 

What if i did something wrong and Ren decided he no longer wanted to be Hux’s Boyfriend. No. Hux shook his head that's not what he was trying to think. What if he did something wrong as kylo’s boyfriend and he no longer wanted hux to dissect him. That's what he should have thought … right? 

 

“Hey! Asshat, you gonna answer me?” kyo snapped Hux back to reality. For once he was grateful for the scene queen’s loud voice.

“Sure.” Hux said. He didn’t know why he agreed. Were the butterflies that convincing? 

 

Kylo glanced at the scalpel still in Hux’s hand He tried to steady his pounding heart, it was beating louder than the sound of a drum set. He wanted to do this before he could chicken out. 

 

“You can do it now, if you want to, that is/” kylo said in a rushed voice. Heat pooled into his cheeks, he wasn't sure why . The idea of someone cutting into his flesh should not be so arousing. It should be gross and disturbing and not blood rushing. 

 

“No” Hux said quickly. He wanted to push the word out of his mouth as fast as he could. Before he could do something dumb. Like say yes. “The scalpel was on the counter and it’s far from sterile. Not to mention we are in a public restroom. In school” 

 

“Oh” kylo said feeling stupid. He didn’t like feeling stupid. He huffed and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. 

 

“I’m just gonna go then” Kylo said “ He walked out the bathroom down the hall, ran down the track field as fast as humanly possible and when he got the fence he jumped it in one and the blush was still on his cheeks. 

  
He punched the wire blocking the school from the outside world and scraped his hands across the metal. He didn't care. He couldn’t feel lit. his pain tolerance was high enough. His hand was red and purple though. He would have to take a picture for his myspace. And update his marital status. After all Hux just agreed that they were boyfriends. 


	2. Chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety and mother's.

Nokia 3310 

  Chapter two: 

 

  Kylo hummed along to Sex Metal Barbie while he painted his nails dark blue. He hoped it would bring out the purple in his bruised knuckles. The he would he able to take a nice picture for his MySpace page.

    A loud knock on his bedroom door sent his nail polish brush sliding and his hand covered in polish.

    “Just fucking great!” Kylo muttered under his breath.

 The door opened and his mother stepped into his messy room. Her hair was pulled into buns and her charcoal grey pantsuit was crumpled around her arms. Her eyes were narrowed and stress lines framed her face. 

  “School called.” She remarked in an almost flat tone. She sighed and looked down. She didn't know where she went wrong. She tried her best to be their for Ben but it was so damn difficult when she had work and he kept shutting her out. Her son felt more like a roommate then a child. 

  “So?” Kylo said wiping his hand down with nail polish remover. The chemicals left a stinging sensation on the bruises. He applied more. Letting it sting and burn in his hand. 

   “So if you keep ditching school you aren't going to get anywhere in lif- what happened to your hand!” Leia said glancing down at her son's bruised fist. 

  “Ben! We talked about this. Anger issues , I thought Luke was helping you with this?” Leia snapped. 

   “What ever.” Kylo muttered capping the nail polish and blowing on his wet nails. 

   “One more notice and your grounded, and I will be taking the desktop out of your room.” Leia said closing the bedroom door as she left. 

 Kylo rolled his eyes and walked over to his PC and logged onto MySpace. 

 He grinned as he clicked on Hux’s profile. He’s material status had been updated to taken. He had added another picture. This one was of a small dead possem on the side of the street. 

  Kylo's stomach twisted as he recalled the conversation he and hux had in the bathroom. 

 He was nervous. Yet excited. What would it fewl like to be Hux’s test subject. He felt his skin heat up a little. 

 The sharp ping of Hux loging onto AOL caused kylo to jump. 

 

  * ControlledBleading- I changed my Martial status. 

  * xXxTornApartxXx- I saw !!! XD *kisses* Rawr

  * ControlledBleading- I'm already regretting it. 

  * xXxTornApartxXx- O-O WELL YPU CANT CHANGE IT IN BACK!! :P 

  * ControlledBleading- actually I can, However, I won't. 

  * xXxTornApartxXx- Yay!! XD nuzzles Rawr. 

  * ControlledBleading- Are you suspended? Or will you be able to go to school tomorrow? 

  * xXxTornApartxXx- I'll be there, school called my bitch mom tho. -_- 

  * ControlledBleading- Are you grounded? 

  * XXxTornApartxXx- No. But if I get another notice I will be. 

  * ControlledBleading- don't ditch again

  * XXxTornApartxXx- not that I plan to but why? 

  * ControlledBleading- if you are grounded this weekend I can't take you to my house after the party. 




 

   Kylo felt his heart speed up and his cheeks darken. Hux’s house? Did that mean Hux wanted to...have sex? ….or maybe he wanted to cut kylo open? Or both. Wouldn't that be dangerous?

 

  * ControlledBleading- I won't be using the scalpel. 




 

Then did he want to have sex? Or maybe just make out?

 

  * ControlledBleading- never mind. 

  * XXxTornApartxXx- But I wanna go! 

  * ControlledBleading- o.k.

  * XXxTornApartxXx- so… about that scalpel

  * ControlledBleading- Did you change your mind. 

  * XXxTornApartxXx- No!... But I am kind of scared. 




Was it ok for him to admit that, what if Hux thought he was a whimp. What if he broke up with him! 

 

  * ControlledBleading- then we won't do it

  * xXxTornApartxXx- Why!!

  * ControlledBleading- I won't do it if you don't fully consent. 

  * XXxTornApartxXx- I do consent?! 

  * ControlledBleading- fine, but I want you to understand what happened first. I don't want you to be afraid.




 

 Of me. Hux didn't type those last two words as he stared at his laptop. He's teeth dug into his bottom lip. How does he not fuck this up? His arms feels like he needs to itch them. He needs to dug his nails into his flesh. 

  Was he a monster? Monsters cut people open and enjoyed it. Monsters spent late nights browsing the internet for pictures of half naked scene boys cut apart and violated. Monsters wanted to shove glaved hands into perfect kylo's perfect body.

 He gripped his ginger hair and tried to hold back tears. How is he suppose to do this? 

 

  * XXxTornApartxXx- thanks Huxie!!! Your great! XD Rawr <3 <3 <3 




 

Hux blinked at the screen. Kylo didn't think he was a monster. 

  * ControlledBleading- Thank You. 




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the issue with sexuality in the 2000's

  

Nokia 3310

   Chapter Three: 

  
  


It was friday. Kylo sighed as he pulled on a pair of tight red skinny jeans. It was friday, and he could survive the school day, he tried to convince himself.  He glanced around the room trying to find a clean shirt,he spotted a neon pink shirt and slipped it on. He grabbed his make up and made quick cat eyes with his eyeliner, then patted purple and black eyeshadow to his lids, then painted his lips black with pencil eyeliner, because let's be honest the lipstick from hot topic NEVER stayed.

Kylo checked the clock and swore. He had ten mins to be at the bus stop. He grabbed the ime green hair brush and made quick work of his hair before slipping on the blue checkered shoes and rushing out the door. 

He reached the bus stop with two minutes to spare. A senior snorted as Kylo huffed for air and tried to make sure his beanie was still in place.

 

“Awe, did the little faggot wake up late? Or did you lose track of time, doing your fairy makeup?” The tall senior snarked. 

 

Kylo flipped him the bird and rolled his eyes. “At least I look good, You resemble a drowned rat. It’s no wonder you don’t have a girlfriend.”

 

“Fuck You queer!” The older teen snapped. 

 

“No thank you, You aren't my Type.” Kylo grinned and blew him a kiss, before sending him a rude gesture. 

 

“Suck my dick loser.” The senior continued.

 

 “No, dats gay.” Kylo snorted. A few of the kids at the stop laughed. 

 

“I’m gonna beat the living hell out of you,’ the other teen growled.

 

“Right, Well, the bus is here, So could we set up a date latter.” Kylo laughed as the Bus pulled onto the curve. 

 

He made sure to sit as far as he could from the other boy on the bus. 

 

It was a 15 minute drive to school, so he turned on his mp3 player and plugged in his head phones.

 

When they arrived at school kylo made his way to the empty track field and sat in one of the cold metal bleachers, then turned up his music as he waited for the bell to ring.

 

“Ren, Your electronics are not meant to be on campus.” A voice broke into the silence. 

Kylo glanced back and spotted the school janitor Cannobos, who is was 74% sure sold drugs under the bleachers he was sitting at.

 

“Why do you care?,” kylo asked raising an eyebrow. After all he was generally cool. 

 

“I don’t, just  reminding you” He replied “Anyway the bell is about to ring in any minute, might want to head to class.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, but headed towards the school doors and down the hall to the biology room.

Hux was already by the door. He was wearing his classical black turtleneck, tight pants that clung to parts of his body that kylo really wished he could grind against, and was gripping his leather satchel tightly.  

 

“Hey, Hux!” Kylo smiled at the other boy . Hux only replied with the shaky nod of the head. 

“You alright, babe?” Kylo asked noticing the gingers shaky body. 

 

“Just ignorant minded people ren.” Hux muttered under his breath, clenching and unclenching his fist over and over.

 

“Did somebody say something?” Kylo asked. Recalling the other teen from the bus. He wouldn’t have gone after Hux, would he?

 

“I’ll be Fine.” Hux said. He looked like he was trying to steady his breathing. 

 

Kylo handed him his water bottle and watched him take it with sacky hands and take a few sips before capping it and with some difficulty and handing it back to kylo. 

 

“Thank you.: He said in a near silent voice, He looked a little calmer. 

 

“No probs.” He grinned and blew the other boy a kiss before sending a small wink his way. 

 

“Ren!, hat off!” A loud voice snapped, Phasma, the hall monitor, glared at him.

 

He rolled his eyes and and pulled the beanie of his head. Why did he agree to  let her attend his party? She better not spend all of tomorrow bitching. 

 

The bell rang and Kylo walked into the biology lab with Hux, the two took their seats next to one another, as the biology took a deep sigh, 

 

He was probably trying to prepare for whatever disturbing questions Hux had likely prepared.

 

“Well class, Monday, We will be doing a dissection. Not on a living Human, or or even a dead one.” He said loudly. 

 

Hux just pulled out his not book and a black gel pen from his book bag, He took another deep breath and glanced at Kylo. 

 

He sighed and looked down at his desk angrily, someone had left a rude comment onto his myspace page after he changed his marital status. He had made a short post about dating kylo. He figured it would make the other boy...Happy? He didn’t think kylo had seen it yet. Hux usually didn't care about rude myspace comments. He was a cyber bully after all. But they had made a comment about, kyo. It was something he did all the time, but him doing it and someone else doing it was another thing,  The user had called Kylo a whore. 

 

He didn’t like it. Sure, he had left the same comment on kylo’s myspace page, Hux even called kylo a hore and slut  in real life, but he was pretty sure kylo got off on it.  This was someone else though thought they could call his boyfriend a whore. 

 

His train of thought stopped. A folded paper had landed on his desk. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking before he unfolded the note to read

 

-Faggot.    
  


He crumpled the note and tossed it into his messanger bag to dispose of when he was able to.

 

It wasn’t even true. He wasn’t gay. Although he wasn't straight either. Or bisexual. He didn’t  know what he was. Other then twisted. He knew hi got off on gore, on blood, organs, insides, kylos bad pictures of him covered in false cuts and blood.

 

God what was wrong with him? He pulled at his hair, In confusion, frustration,  Disgust. Disgust himself. 

He shook his head and quickly wiped away a tear at the edge of his eyes before anyone could spot it. 

 

Another paper landed on his desk.

 

-Are you ok, baby?

 

It was scribbled in sharp letters, close together and written in neon green.

Hux sighed

 

-Yes.   
  


He tossed the paper onto kylos desk and tried to start writing notes.he gave up before he picked up his pen. 

 

He knew he liked kylo roHe didn't think he could stand to date a girl, maybe another guy.

He glances at kylo. They would never compare to how perfect kylo was though. 

 

Yeas. Kylo was perfect, there was something that seemed to resurrect all the butterflies in his stomach the he knows logically should have digested b know. But there was nothing logical about kylo, why would dating him be any diffrant. 

 

All of a sudden he felt nauseous, He raised his hand and asked to be excused from class. He ran to the bathroom to throw up his breakfast. 

 

When the bell rang he stayed in the stall. A few moments latter blue and black checkered converse stood in front of stall.

 

“Hux?” kylo’s voice echoed off the bathroom tiles. “Are you ok?” 

 

Hux took deep breaths and willed himself not to cry, what would Kylo think if he heard him crying in the bathroom,

“Im fine.” he said in a clear voice.  “Go to class Kylo.”

 

“Bu-” the scene  started to protest. 

 

“NO. Go to class kylo, You can’t get another truancy notice.” hux insisted, He felt dizzy. The florescent lights glared into his vision. Every thing seemed to blur.Like he had woken in the night disurinated and lost. 

 

“Ok, I'll see you later babe.” Kylo said from outside the stall.

Hux listened to the sound of Kylo’s shoes falling as if they were too only thing that anchored him to reality, 

  
Kylo didn't get a truancy notice. Hux did.


End file.
